Poison (Dark Souls)
Poison is a Negative Status Effect, Auxiliary Effect and Damage Type that can be inflicted in Dark Souls. General Information Poison can be contracted from enemies, weapons, projectiles, spells or environmental hazards. It can be applied directly to weapons on the Standard Upgrade Path, while some other weapons are innately imbued. Effects When attacked with Poison, the victim's Poison Resist meter gradually fills. The rate at which this fills is dependent on the Auxiliary Effect value of the offender's weapon or magic adjust of the caster (in the case of a spell) and the victim's Poison Resist value. Once the meter is full, Poison generally deals low damage per second over a period of 3 minutes and lasts until it is either cured, expired or death occurs. Damage per second is dependent on the source of contraction and is not at all effected by Poison Resist, character level or the game difficulty (New Game, New Game+ etc.). Once Poisoned, there are several cues to help identify and differentiate the effect. Most notably, a flashing red notice will appear along with the Poison Resist meter, which will turn yellow and slowly deplete. Purple mist will begin emanating from the victim. In addition, a unique sound effect can be heard. Defense Curing Poison, and its buildup, can be cured with the items Purple Moss Clump, Blooming Purple Moss Clump, and Divine Blessing or through the use of the Sorcery: Remedy. Resting at a Bonfire also cures Poison. Stats The Resistance stat can be increased via leveling up and increases Poison Resist. Equipment Armor Light Armor Sets typically offer the highest Poison resist. Of them, the fully upgraded starting armor Pyromancer Set offers the highest. The Gold-Hemmed Black Set and the Painting Guardian Set also offer excellent Poison resistance. Medium Armor Sets are not the best choice when it comes to Poison resist, however, those worth mentioning are the Channeler's Set, Catarina Set and the Paladin Set. While Heavy Armor Sets generally offer much lower resistance to status effects than their lighter counterparts, the Black Iron Set offers relatively high Poison resist for its weight. The Unique Armor headgear Bloated Sorcerer Head , and to a lesser extent, the Bloated Head offer very high Poison resist. Rings The Poisonbite Ring can significantly raise Poison resistance without the need to switch armor pieces. Shields The Bloodshield is the only shield that offers resistances to negative status effects. Weapons The Gargoyle's Halberd and Gargoyle Tail Axe offer some resistance to Poison and are the only weapons to do so. Enemies The following is a list of enemies that can inflict Poison along with the corresponding amount of damage per second that occurs over its 3 minute duration. *Bloathead Sorcerer - *Giant Leech - *Giant Mosquito **Blood Spray - 4/second **Sting - 9/second *Infested Barbarian - *Sanctuary Guardian - *Undead Rat **Large - 4/second **Small - 9/second *Tree Lizard - Items The following is a list of items and spells that can inflict Poison along with the corresponding amount of damage per second that occurs over its 3 minute duration. Ammunition *Poison Arrow - Consumables *Poison Throwing Knife - 4/second *Rotten Pine Resin - 3/second Pyromancy *Poison Mist - 3/second Sorcery *Dark Fog - 4/second Weapons *Guardian Tail - 3/second *Large Club - Environmental Hazards Poison can also be contracted by certain locations. Namely, the Poison Swamp of Blighttown and the Pit, located near Siegmeyer, in Lost Izalith. *Poison Swamp of Blighttown - 4/second *Poison Pit of Lost Izalith - Notes *Duration is always 3 minutes and is not effected by Poison Resist. *When exiting the game while Poisoned, the meter will appear to refill upon re-entering. Despite this, the timer does not reset to 3 minutes, but takes the remaining amount of time to expire. *Poison and Toxic have separate Resist meters. This means that both can be afflicted at the same time. See Also *Auxiliary Effects *Damage Types *Negative Status Effects Category:Gameplay Category:Damage Types Category:Auxiliary Effects